


《大海》

by Jusper



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper





	《大海》

【早饭】  
裘克早晨刚醒，正坐在床上，和威廉幼稚的撞着脑袋。  
“昨天干了你一晚上，现在还这么活跃，你小子挺有劲啊。”  
“你也不看看跟你上床的是谁，嘿嘿”  
威廉话虽这么说，但腰部还是不免传来一阵酸痛。  
裘克也知道威廉的脾性，想让他睡个回笼觉，便跟威廉交换了一个早安吻，就去做早饭了。  
威廉看了看表，七点多了。他的头昏昏沉沉的落在枕头上，又陷入了美梦之中。  
等他再次醒来，已是半小时之后被裘克叫醒。  
“威廉——早饭做好了呦！”裘克吆喝道。  
“来喽～”威廉一边套毛衣一边回应着。  
威廉下地踏上拖鞋，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，打着哈欠又伸了个懒腰，迷迷糊糊的推开房门。  
冬日的阳光穿过一面巨大的落地窗，映照在天蓝色的地毯上，威廉承认裘克的双层别墅确实是豪华。  
裘克正嚼着一片果酱面包，抬头看见一片美好的景象——凌乱的头发在阳光下发亮，威廉穿着圆领毛衣，胸前露出一块又一块的淡红色吻痕——那是昨晚留下的痕迹。  
威廉丝毫没有察觉裘克的视线在自己身上游走，走进卫生间开始洗漱。  
等威廉洗完脸出来，走到餐桌前，拉开椅子坐下，低头看向盘中充满裘克爱心的早餐……  
两个煎鸡蛋，一根烤香肠，威廉当然知道裘克在暗示什么，和裘克一起没羞没躁地大笑起来。

【旅行】  
吃完早饭，裘克带着威廉踏上了去往机场的路线。  
今天是他们确认关系一周年，两人不约而同地想到出去旅游庆祝一下。  
都是急性子，做事从不瞻前顾后。前天晚上迅速订了机票，分别跟公司请了一周的假，就开始准备上路了。  
威廉拉着行李箱，跟在裘克后面。他感觉腿还有点发软，裘克一定是脑子有坑，非要出门前一晚做那种事情……  
这次他们的目的地是威廉日思夜想的海滩，威廉从小到大生活在内陆，就连外出参加橄榄球比赛也没见过大海。  
威廉这辈子只对三件事如此的牵肠挂肚——一是去海滩，二是和裘克在一起，三是和裘克一起去海滩。现在他人生三大梦想马上就要实现了。  
上了飞机，威廉兴致勃勃的选择了靠窗的位置。  
裘克也宠溺的让给了他，反正就两个座位，无论如何都能挨着自己心爱的人，不是吗～？

【回忆】  
裘克有钱，订的是头等舱，座位较为宽敞。  
说起裘克为什么这么土豪，又是别墅又是头等舱，威廉并不想回忆。  
自从威廉被见利忘义的队友陷害，就被以“吸食兴奋剂”的罪名驱逐出队，虽然他根本就没干过这种见不得人的事。  
随后他被人们唾弃，原本的粉丝们竟无人愿意为他正名，曾经的教练也只投来了鄙夷的目光。  
昔日获奖无数为国争光的体育运动员，沦落到了在街头买醉的地步。  
命运的打压与重击，令他已对任性与社会丧失了最后一丝丝希望。  
他看着自己曾经所处的上流社会的人们，才忽然意识到那是多么的虚伪与狡诈。  
一次喝酒晕倒在小巷里，被一个黑市老板发现，见他姿色不错，就把他带了回去卖给了赌场。  
在赌场做苦力的日子里，威廉过的浑浑噩噩，甚至险些染上了毒品。  
直到他遇到了裘克，当时世界上最有名的富豪，靠着赌博发家致富。  
后来听说，裘克竟然花掉了一半的财产换回了他的自由。  
都说留住一个人的最好办法，就是让他心怀愧疚，此话不假。  
自那之后，威廉就跟着裘克生活，裘克也宣布退出了黑社会。  
裘克带着威廉搬离了那座城市，在这里买下了这栋别墅，和威廉开始了新生活。  
也是在这段时间的相处中，他们确定了关系。

【飞翔】  
伴随着发动机的轰鸣，飞机窜上了云霄，凌驾在层层白云之上。  
威廉扒在窗户上，陆地的景观全部尽收眼底。  
河流穿梭在绿地之间，奔腾舞动着，这一道道蓝白色的曲线条，将大地分为几块。飘渺的白云层层叠叠的附在机身之下，宛如天界与人间的分割，阳光慷慨的铺在云朵上，反射出刺眼的金光。  
威廉看了好一会才尽兴，回过头刚想问问裘克，却发现对方已疲惫的睡着了。  
威廉只好自己百无聊赖地趴在小桌板上，却看见沉睡中的裘克腿间鼓了起来，撑起小帐篷。  
威廉笑笑，想必裘克又梦到了什么不好的东西，而且梦里肯定有自己……

【大海】  
经过漫长的飞行，飞机终于着陆，航行时间比计划久了一些。  
裘克牵着威廉的手，匆匆忙忙的飞奔出了机场。  
“哎！？这么着急干什么……”  
“带你看海呀～”  
当他们气喘吁吁的到了海边，落日已经接近了海平面……  
威廉抬起头，呆滞住了……  
美到令人窒息…………  
落日的余晖放射在远处海平面的尽头，金光璀璨万分夺目。  
海浪掀起深蓝的波涛，慢慢淹没着红日。  
云朵染上太阳的明亮，泛着浓郁的橙红色。  
海鸥趁着落日沉入海底之前，在低空盘旋，低到几乎要俯身扎入水面。  
几声海鸥清澈的鸣叫，带着浪潮的海腥味飘来。  
裘克搂住威廉的肩膀  
二人站在沙滩上，从背后看去这一幕，他们逆着光的黑色剪影，将被时光永远铭记在这片大海。  
深邃宁静的大海  
藏着岁月静好的爱  
平和又细腻  
就像我从不奢求  
只要你一个…………………………


End file.
